Like A Bad Dream
by JinxSaw
Summary: Written for DobbyRocksSocks' Ultimate OTP Competition Round Four. Pairing – Scorpius/Rose. Prompt – AU-Muggle/AU


**Like A Bad Dream**

**Written for DobbyRocksSocks' Ultimate OTP Competition Round Four**

**Pairing – Scorpius/Rose**

**Prompt – AU-Muggle/AU**

**A/N: So I know it's short, but I'm really struggling with writing any sort of romance, having just broken up with my boyfriend of two and a half years (reason for skipping last week). Still, I gave it my best shot, just don't flame too hard when you're done.**

Scorpius lugged his heavy tuba through the school corridor, scowling as he tugged on his tie. As the son of the famed Lord Malfoy he was almost required by law to go to this stupid prestigious school, but how he hated it. His father had requested he learn three instruments and took lessons in not just Spanish, French, German and Italian, like all the other students, but also Mandarin, Latin and Greek. Scorpius didn't know what for, just that his father had done them, and his father before him, and his before him, all the way back until before German was a language.

The corridor smelt of boiling cabbage, being so close to the kitchens where they cooked the disgusting slop which was meant to pass as food. Scorpius subconsciously wrinkled his nose, doing his best not to inhale too much, and longed to be back at home where cook would sneak him cookie batter from the bowl and let him lick off the wooden spoon. If he concentrated just hard enough he could smell the bustle of cooks domain, a chicken roasting in the oven, the aroma of spices floating in the air and the scent of hot chocolate. He set his tuba down with his eyes shut, and inhaled deeply, realising too late that he wasn't in fact at home.

His eyes snapped open as cruel laughter filtered through the corridor, to see Rose Weasley, daughter of rock star legend Ron Weasley and politician Hermione Granger. The most popular, most gorgeous, most desirable girl in the school, the only one he could be bothered to remember the name of, and his tormentor for most of his life.

"Malfoy," she sneered at him. "Does the smell remind you of that hovel you call a mansion? Boiled cabbage must be a speciality dish where you live, after the dog food you probably live off. " She sniggered with a dark haired boy, her cousin Albus Potter.

"At least we don't interbreed with our cousins," Scorpius muttered, before realising what he'd said and slapping his hand over his mouth, his face turning beetroot red. Rose stood up taller, and Albus stood up straighter next to her, cracking his fingers ominously.

"What did you just say about us?" growled Rose, walking forward slowly toward the trembling boy.

"I-I'm sorry!" stammered Scorpius, rapidly backing up. "I didn't mean it! Please, Rose, please don't hurt me!" Rose laughed, and Scorpius fell in love with the way her eyes glinted with intention.

Albus passed the tuba, giving it a vicious kick, and it fell over, the bronze of the instrument crashing inside the case with a noise that echoed through the corridor. He scowled at Scorpius, as if it had all been his fault, before opening the case with his foot. Rose watched, smirking, as Albus picked up the heavy instrument as if it weighed nothing and smashed it into the wall, denting it beyond repair.

Scorpius felt almost grateful for the destruction of his torment, as he tripped over his foot, landing heavily on the floor. Rose laughed, and continued to walk towards him. Scorpius was trapped, like a wasp in a glass, in a corner. She kicked his foot, and crouched down next to him. Scorpius wrapped his arms around his head, convinced this was the end. He'd never see his pet ferret again, never see his parents, never see cook…

"Scorpius!" called a voice, and he sat up in a cold sweat, wondering who was calling him.

"Rose?" he mumbled in confusion from his dream.

"Was it another bad dream, sweetie?" she asked him, cooing into his ear and pulling him closer to her under the sheets.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "We were in a school, and you and Albus were bulling me."

"Oh honey," murmured Rose, rubbing her nose against his neck. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked. Scorpius propped himself up on one arm and smirked down at his girlfriend.

"Maybe start by staying here forever. Not bullying me."

"I'll stay here forever, Scorpius," Rose said faintly, already falling back asleep. Scorpius smiled into her red hair, content.


End file.
